


Палево

by genmitsu



Series: SixDrabbles [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jim is back to patrolling, Kissing, M/M, implied kinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: #SixDrabblesЗаявка: "Случайно спалить тайные отношения на большую аудиторию"
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: SixDrabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701652
Kudos: 13
Collections: Works in Russian





	Палево

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Busted!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429719) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu)



> По твиттерскому челленджу на шесть драбблов.
> 
> Для shugister :)

\- Расскажешь, как прошел твой день?

\- Если в двух словах, то просто отвратительно, - со вздохом отзывается Джим, принимая стаканчик кофе. - Я точно не скучаю по работе патрульным. Тут и для детектива достаточно работы, а уж эти вызовы, один другого безумнее…

\- Неужели безумнее, чем последние проделки Валески? - усмехнулся Освальд.

\- Ну… иначе, конечно, просто он обычно что-то устроит, и это большое и громкое дело, и все подняты на уши, и это тот еще цирк… А тут, ну. Мелочи, десятки разных мелких случаев, и все вместе это…

\- Удручающе? - подсказывает Освальд, когда Джим заминается.

\- Да, именно. Словно вся наша работа безрезультатна… - Джим снова вздыхает. - Прости. У нас и так из-за нее не особо много времени, чтобы побыть вместе, а я еще и унылый такой.

\- Ну что ты, Джим, - мягко улыбается Освальд. - Я рад, что хотя бы так у нас получается повидаться - хотя, конечно, мне немного не по себе сидеть в полицейской машине.

\- По крайней мере, теперь ты сидишь на переднем сиденье и не арестован, - усмехается Джим. - Но могу надеть на тебя наручники, если хочешь.

\- Хмм… пожалуй, эту фантазию мы претворим с тобой в жизнь как-нибудь потом, - задумчиво отзывается Освальд. - Как так вышло, кстати, что тебе пришлось переквалифицироваться?

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, что работу патрульных должны курировать супервайзеры? Чтобы не было злоупотребления полномочиями, чтобы все процедуры были отработаны, выполнялись правильно и все такое, - Джим отпивает кофе, дожидаясь кивка Освальда. - Ну и вот, после недавнего столкновения с Валеской несколько кураторов пострадали от газа и до сих пор в больнице. А я один из немногих, кто проходил в академии этот дополнительный курс, вот и…

\- Принял удар на себя, как водится, - Освальд качает головой. - Джим, милый… этот город тебя не ценит.

Он накрывает его руку своей, и Джим благодарно сжимает ее в ответ.

\- Но хотя бы для меня в этом есть несомненный плюс, - продолжает Освальд с озорным блеском в глазах, и Джим вскидывает брови. - Тебе безумно идет униформа, Джим. Особенно как сейчас, без фуражки… - он тянется взъерошить ему волосы, и Джим послушно подставляется под его руку, ласкаясь. - Самый честный и красивый полицейский Готэма…

\- Льстец, - усмехается Джим. - Иди сюда.

Поставив опустевший стаканчик, Джим отодвигает сиденье и тянется к Освальду, привлекая его ближе, и целует, улыбаясь ему в губы. Освальд отзывается, обвивая руками его шею, и льнет к нему всем телом - насколько позволяет неудобная поза. Джим проводит рукой по его колену, медленно поднимаясь выше.

\- Так что там насчет фантазий? - спрашивает он Освальда, засасывая мочку его порозовевшего ушка. - Может, все-таки…

\- Джим… - горячо выдыхает Освальд, когда рука Джима почти накрывает его пах. - Пожалуйста…

Едва начавшийся стон прерывает резкий треск из рации.

\- Д-Детектив Гордон! - обращается к нему излишне торопливый и взволнованный голос диспетчера. - Попытка ограбления на Адамса, триста девятнадцать!

\- Гордон, выезжаю, - отвечает Джим и мгновенно щелкает кнопкой рации, которая очень, очень некстати расположена у него на плече. Освальд смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Это…

\- Была общая частота, да, - кивает Джим и крепко закусывает губу.

\- Какое коварство! - Освальд издает нервный смешок. - Не ожидал от GCPD.

Он сокрушенно качает головой, и смотрит на Джима, а потом - очень осторожно, чтобы не задеть снова эту злосчастную рацию - прикасается к его щеке и целует.

\- На Адамса мне не по пути, так что я выйду здесь, Джим. Постарайся не сильно задерживаться сегодня, хорошо? - и, дождавшись кивка, выходит из машины.

Джим со вздохом жмет на газ, стартуя на место преступления. Сколько сегодня патрулей на выездах? Кто из них слышал их интимный разговор?

Как оказалось, достаточно, потому что чуть ли не каждый из проверяемых норовит отпустить какую-то шуточку по поводу «фантазий» или личных отношений в рабочее время, но они быстро увядают под тяжелым взглядом Джима, который шутить совершенно не намерен и спрашивает с них по всей строгости. Перспектива получить запись в личное дело быстро затыкает рот даже самым большим шутникам.

Прежде Джим переживал бы насчет своей репутации, волновался, что о нем подумают. Теперь же он знает, что об их отношениях рано или поздно станет известно другим, и не все примут это с восторгом. Плевать. Они с Освальдом счастливы. Они помогают городу, каждый по-своему. Этого достаточно.

Когда смена закончилась, он не стал переодеваться.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено tumblr-постом о похожей ситуации. Очень давно хотела написать ее для Гобблпота, и вот, наконец-то :)


End file.
